


you should never know (how easy you are to need)

by sarcasticfishes



Series: it looks ugly, but it's clean [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Cousin Incest, Domme!Malia undertones, Face-Sitting, Minor Manhandling, Multi, Riding, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needed <i>more</i>. Malia tried hard, she really did, but all she really found was that she was getting bored too. She loved Stiles, and he loved her… there was just something missing. They went to clubs, and they picked up people in bars. Usually guys, because the first time Malia had fucked Stiles it’d been like having a religious experience. And to be honest, she enjoyed watching him get fucked as much as he enjoyed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you should never know (how easy you are to need)

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking a break from the emotional rollercoaster that is writing B&A and this happened. There ARE sexual activities and happenings here between Derek and Malia, so if that's icky for you? Don't read it, and also please don't yell at me. Safe space and all.
> 
> Optional listening for this is [Hozier's It Will Come Back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgWOJIC6Kp8). Enjoy :)

Malia realised after two years of them being together, Stiles was getting bored. Not with her, or with their relationship per se — but just with the sex. He was an adventurous kind of guy, too used to a dangerous, fast paced life now. He needed _more_. Malia tried hard, she really did, but all she really found was that she was getting bored too. She loved Stiles, and he loved her… there was just something missing.

They went to clubs, and they picked up people in bars. Usually guys, because the first time Malia had fucked Stiles it’d been like having a religious experience. And to be honest, she enjoyed watching him get fucked as much as he enjoyed it. They never brought Stiles’ Jeep, always brought Malia’s car, parking somewhere dark and quiet within walking distance of their chosen destination. Stiles would lure whatever cutie they picked out together that night into the backseat, and ride them while Malia watched from the front seat.

“How do you feel?” she’d ask him later, driving home surrounded by the smell of sex, and - as always - Stiles’ festering regret.

“Not this time,” he’d say, frowning down at his lap, or out the window. She knew he felt guilty, as much as she assured him that she enjoyed it too — even though she never asked to join in.

This night in particular, she felt hopeful. They hadn’t planned to go out, it’d been a last minute decision when Stiles hadn’t been able to settle down for the night. He’d taken less time than usual to get ready, but somehow looked better than Malia had ever seen him, excited to chase down some prey. Always the wolf in sheep’s clothing.

Malia always ordered their drinks, because she had a way with the bartender and always won him over despite the bright pink ‘NO’ stamped on her hand. When she found Stiles again, handing him his rum and coke, she found that already his attention was elsewhere. Stiles took the drink from her, and sipped from it as she got an arm around his waist, and followed his gaze across the club to his mark. To — Derek?

“Oh,” she said, even though Stiles probably couldn’t even hear her over the pounding bass. But she could feel his excitement, practically smell it off him. It was no secret that Stiles had always had a thing for Derek, but Malia had never imagined… this.

Derek began to make his way towards them, weaving through the crowds of people until he got close enough.

“Hey,” he said, friendly but surprised, “What are you guys doing here?”

“Partying,” Stiles said, a little coyly, in that tone of voice he used when he wanted something. Judging by the look on Derek’s face, he knew this just as well as Malia did. “Out to have some fun! You?”

“Yeah, same,” Derek said, distractedly. His gaze dipped down to Malia’s hand, and then Stiles’, “How did you two even get drinks?”

Stiles turned his head, smiling as he buried his nose in Malia’s hair. He was doing an extremely bad job of hiding his delight.

“I have a way with words and bartenders,” Malia said, squirming happily when Stiles got a hand on her ass and squeezed. A surefire sign that he was already ready to leave. He wanted Derek, and there would be no convincing him otherwise.

“So, you just came out to get drunk? On a Wednesday night?” Derek asked, with a hint of disbelief, almost like he _wanted_ them to give him a better reason.

“What are you here, for, Derek?” Stiles replied, breaking away from Malia just long enough to reel Derek in, and he came forward with a little stumble when the crowd filled the place behind him. Stiles’ smirk was wicked and a little dark, a remnant of a part of him that Malia had thankfully never had to witness. “You’re here for a fuck, aren’t you?”

Derek looked away suddenly, the hint of a blush appearing high on his cheeks, and Malia watched as Stiles’ smirk blossomed fully into a grin. As he leaned in, whispering something into Derek’s ear that made him flush even darker, Derek’s gaze flickered over to Malia nervously.

She held his gaze, smiling as she sipped from her drink and nodded, eyeing the way Stiles dragged his fingertips along the length of Derek’s forearm, then in around his waist to pull him closer. As Stiles lifted his head again, Malia saw his lips shape the words _‘you in?’_ and Derek made a split second of eye contact before nodding.

Stiles knocked back his whole drink in one go, grabbed Derek’s wrist in one hand, Malia’s in the other, and she barked out a laugh as he dragged them out of the club without another word.

Derek still looked hesitant right up until the moment Stiles pushed him against the side of the car, kissed him, but then Derek was opening right up, sinking into the touch. They were hips-to-hips, mouth-to-mouth, and Derek’s hands were suddenly eager, feeling his way down Stiles’ back, grabbing his ass unashamedly. It took Malia opening the front passenger door for them to snap out of it. Stiles just grinned wickedly, as Derek dropped his head with a hint of shame. Malia felt a thrill at the thought of how wrong this really was, and she _liked_ it. It was different, but in the best way possible. Already, there was a pleasant buzz of arousal between her thighs, just watching the easy way Stiles and Derek traded kisses before her.

“Get in,” she said, a hard command that had Stiles biting down on his lip, visibly holding back a moan. He didn’t even break eye contact as he pulled the door to the back seat open and pushed Derek inside.

“No Jeep,” Derek noted, sounding a little dazed as he spread himself down over the backseat.

“Too recognisable,” Stiles explained, leaning down to kiss him again as he crawled up, straddled Derek’s hips.

“Too scandalous,” Malia added, leaning against the back of the seat so she could watch. Derek’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, almost a little panicked, before Stiles caught his chin, tilted his head up to meet his eye.

“It’s just us,” he said, softly. “We’ll take care of you, it’ll be good.”

Malia didn’t miss the way Stiles tilted his head a little to the side, a submissive gesture, baring his neck and proving he could be trusted. Normally she would have hated it - regardless of who Stiles fucked, he was hers - but somehow she didn’t mind Stiles submitting to Derek. Especially when Derek returned the gesture, tipping his head back against the window when Stiles kissed his jaw, gasping when Stiles nipped at the skin softly.

“Know you’re gonna feel so good,” Stiles breathed, “Been thinking about it so long it’s embarrassing.”

It wasn’t a lie, not like when Stiles told their other playthings how badly he wanted them, how long he’d been watching them for. Then again, Derek wasn’t exactly a plaything, he wasn’t their usual prey.

“Want you to fuck me,” Stiles breathed, spreading his legs just a little wider over Derek’s hips, and both Derek and Malia moaned. The air inside of the car was thick with the scent of arousal; Malia already knew Stiles was loose and ready, could still feel the heat of him around her when she’d fingered him open in the bathroom of their flat earlier. She could still her his eager little moans, looked forward to a repeat performance when he finally got Derek’s cock inside him.

Stiles, uncharacteristically elegant, slid his jeans down his legs, reaching back to pull them off his feet and gasping as Derek got a hand around his cock, pushing into the tight grip. Stiles laughed as he slipped his shirt off over his head. “Big hands, big…” still rocking into Derek’s fist, he reached down between them to undo Derek’s jeans too, push them down his thighs with his underwear. Stiles groaned at the sight of his beautiful, thick cock. “Yeah,” he breathed, affirmatively.

Derek, obviously not in the mood for waiting around either, snaked his hand between Stiles’ legs, disappearing behind his balls. Malia heard the soft slick noise Derek’s fingers made as they pushed into Stiles’ hole, and saw the look of surprise on Derek’s face when he realised Stiles was already open for him. Mostly, at least, because Malia knew Stiles liked a little burn, a little pain with his pleasure.

And then Stiles was shuffling forward a little higher on Derek’s torso, reaching back to position his dick, slowly sinking down onto it with a moan.

“Oh _fuck,_ ” he breathed, and the tension in the car ratcheted up a notch. Stiles held Derek’s gaze as he took him in, all the way. “Oh god, _yeah._ ”

“Feel good?” Malia asked, when Derek looked as if he was at a loss for words, panting.

“He’s big,” Stiles said, like Derek wasn’t even there - except he was looking right at him - and rolled his hips experimentally. “Best one yet, definitely.”

Malia laughed delightedly, resisting the urge to reach out and stroke Derek’s hair or his flank and instead slipping her hand under her dress and cupping a hand over herself. Not touching, just giving herself something to push into.

Stiles’ had one hand on Derek’s stomach, the other flat against the roof, using the leverage to fuck himself on Derek’s cock. Not that Derek wasn’t helping, one foot on the seat and the other on the floor as he matched Stiles’ rhythm, driving up into him suddenly.

Stiles’ face went lax for a moment, and he let out a sharp, sudden groan before his mouth stretched into a wide grin.

“Oh _fuck_ , he’s good,” he said, and Derek huffed out a laugh, like he couldn’t quite believe what was happening, and then Stiles dropped his head a little and moaned, “So good, Der.”

Stiles stopped bouncing, starting grinding, hips tilting forward like he was trying to get just the right spot. He raked his fingers over Derek’s chest, just starting to dig in a little when Derek grunted, took Stiles by the hips, and manhandled him down onto his back on the seat. Stiles let out a shriek that turned into a laugh, and Malia had to slip a finger between her legs then, finding herself already so wet. Stiles never let their mark take control, called it topping from the bottom or whatever, but _god_ , he was just _giving it_ to Derek. Spreading his legs, arching back, arms stretching above his head, looking wrecked already.

“Harder,” he breathed, hitching one leg up over Derek’s thigh, his hips rocking up to meet every one of Derek’s thrust. He cried out whenever Derek nailed him just right, and once Malia noticed Stiles was pulling his own hair, she decided he was ready - and so was she.

Derek didn’t even seem to notice when Malia opened her door and got out her side of the car. The night outside was balmy and warm, but she still felt the chill on the wetness along the insides of her thighs. She walked around the car, to the door nearest to Stiles’ head, and opened it.

Both men looked out at her - Derek looking a little shocked, Stiles with a dazed expression that slowly melted into a grin. He knew what she wanted, of course he did.

“Baby, c’mere,” he murmured, raising his hands that were already stretched out above his head, hooking one large hand around her thighs. “Please.”

Derek looked from Malia to Stiles, a little unsure until Stiles begin to grind down on him, making a disappointed noise at the lack of movement.

Malia carefully raised the hem of her dress, wriggling the tight, golden material up over her thighs and above her waist. Stiles had already known she wasn’t wearing anything underneath, but whimpered anyway at the sight. She placed a knee against the seat, next to his head, holding onto the roof of the car for balance.

“Someone’ll see you,” Derek said, looking a little nervous, but not stopping, and Malia grinned.

“Don’t care. Want his mouth.”

Stiles made a pleased little sound as he craned his neck, tipping his head back further between her thighs. Malia sighed as she felt the first soft touch of his tongue, licking between her folds, pulling back to nose at her clit and then diving in deeper.

She traced her finger down the column of his throat, feeling his Adam’s apple bob under her touch. Derek made a soft whining noise, and Stiles’ cock twitched, untouched between their bodies.

“Maybe next time you can fuck his mouth,” Malia said, because there would no doubt be a next time. She gasped out when Stiles did something particularly nice, mouth covering her clit all hot suction, and she ran her fingers down the side of his neck. “Such a long, pretty throat. Bet you want to put your teeth on it. Put your cock in it? He’s good at that.”

Derek groaned deeply, looking away as his eyes flashed at the thought; another sign of submission. Malia grinned, biting down on her lip as she cupped Stiles’ chin, guiding him back to where she wanted him.

“Fuck me with your tongue,” she commanded, and Stiles made a sound like a muffled _“yes”_ as he did exactly what she asked. Derek’s heavy breathing stuttered just a little, but Malia was almost thrown back, giggling wildly, as he gave a hard thrust into Stiles. She gave back just as good, one hand on Stiles’ chest for balance and the other holding onto the frame of the car as she ground hard into his mouth. Derek caught her eye, lips curling into a little smirk as he shifted one of Stiles’ legs over his shoulder, better leverage to fuck into him.

Stiles’ hips were twitching with every thrust, soft little moans muffled into Malia’s soft, pink heat. She reached down, dragged her nails across his chest, pink, perky nipples, and suddenly Stiles came with a shout, back bowing, head thrown back as he shouted out a “Fuck, Mal-” followed by a cut-off “ _Derek,_ ” as he dug his fingers into Malia’s thighs. Derek followed quickly, sucking a kiss into the side of the knee thrown over his shoulder, stilling with a groan as his orgasm hit him.

Malia just shook. She was so close, but Stiles was still catching his breath beneath her, overwhelmed from coming untouched; she wouldn’t dare use him just yet. Derek lifted his head and caught her eye, and there was that smirk again.

“Stiles,” he said, “Let me have her.”

Stiles, making tired fucked out little noises as he went, manoeuvred out from underneath Malia. He met Derek’s gaze for a moment before nodding, letting Derek twist them back into the position they were in before, Stiles on top, holding onto the back of the passenger seat for support.

“Here,” Derek murmured, hand catching around her thighs the way Stiles’ had, and Malia was powerless to follow.

“Derek—” she only half protested, but Stiles nodded encouragingly, and Derek’s mouth was so hot, so wet that she just sank into him.

She was _just_ getting there, right at the edge, when Stiles lifted himself off of Derek’s cock, and she saw the slick trickle of come that slid down his inner thigh. Stiles tested it, whimpered as he slid a finger inside of himself - just as Derek rubbed the pad of a finger against her ass - and that’s all it took, really. She came, calling out for both of them, throwing out a hand which Stiles caught in his own, and held as she shook through her orgasm. He murmured soothingly, touching every part of her he could, reassuring and comforting as she drifted out.

She came back to earth when Derek slid out from beneath her, into the middle of the backseat. Malia, shakily, pulled her other leg inside the car and shut the door behind her. They sat in silence, Malia only moving to pull down her dress to cover her again.

After a moment, Derek cleared his throat.

“So _that_ happened,” he said, to no one in particular. Stiles snorted aloud, and when Malia looked over, he was leaning into Derek’s side, fighting back a smile.

“Stiles?” She asked, a question in her voice.

“This is good,” Stiles said, happily. Satisfied at last.


End file.
